Saying Sorry
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: Tony goes too far in a war with Kate. Now he has to make it up to her... somehow...


_**Hello. My name is Rachy and this is a very random oneshot in which I feel the characters are not really in character and this is a very botched job. I apologize and hope u aren't too harsh in your reviews.**_

He'd well and truly stuffed it up this time. He had absolutely no idea what possessed him to do it. What possible excuse he could have for humiliating her so much. Only that she knew just how to push his buttons and pushed him so near to the edge that this time he had to get one better on her. The threatening and blackmail – that was where it should have stopped. He shouldn't have pinned the posters of Kate in the wet t-shirt contest all over the office. It was wrong. He went too far.

This realization hit him the moment he saw her face. Kate was strong and didn't let people like him get to her, but he saw the hurt in her eyes. She may have calmly taken down the posters and got into the elevator, but he knew she wasn't that calm inside. He immediately regretted everything.

He slumped down into his chair and ran a hand over his face.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered and hit his head hard onto the desk.

"You OK Tony?" McGee asked when he walked into the bullpen.

"Can you build me a time-machine Probie?" Tony mumbled without lifting his head from the desk.

Three and a half hours later and Kate still hadn't come back. If Abby hadn't rung to blast Tony for "whatever he did to Kate", he would have been worried that she'd been in an accident or something. But _he_ was the only accident.

Gibbs had come and gone a few times – barking orders, dropping off coffee and files. Tony had thought up a million ways to apologize to Kate but rejected them all. They all required Kate to be present anyway. And he didn't know when she was coming back, and doubted she'd talk to him if she did.

When Tony returned from a depressing lunch break, eating a bran muffin in the park by himself, Kate was seated at her desk. She didn't look up at all and he knew now was the time to stay away. He left her well alone until she left the office at 6 o'clock. He stayed a little longer before heading home himself.

The next morning, Kate took a deep breath before entering the office. She could hear the whispers and snickering behind her as she walked through the lobby and into the elevator. She couldn't believe Tony would do that to her. She had to _work_ with these people. Her reputation was shattered. How was she ever supposed to gain any respect now? She knew she went a little far with telling _Chloe_, or whatever her name was, that Tony was out on a date with a guy called Marcus when she rang his cell the other day, but Tony stepped the line. No, he well and truly _leaped_ over that line. Sure he often threatened to show people the wet t-shirt photo, but she truly believed he'd never do it. That he wouldn't stoop that low. She underestimated how much of a jerk Tony DiNozzo was.

Bracing herself for the day that lie ahead, Kate stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the desk. She saw the note on her desk. He'd used the paper from a set she bought him last Christmas. Looking around the office briefly, she unfolded the note and read it.

_I'm sorry._

Kate just glared at the paper before scrunching it up into an angry ball and throwing it into the bin. She sat down and booted up her computer. When Tony came in later, she didn't acknowledge his presence.

The next day when Kate entered the bullpen, McGee was already seated at his own desk. She greeted him with a forced smile and took a seat. There was another note.

_I'm an idiot_

Well it didn't take a genius to figure that one out, she thought to herself before throwing the note into the trash can once again. Kate had to notice that Tony seemed genuinely unhappy that day. She only spoke to him when she had to.

The next day, Kate expected another note to be waiting for her, and she wasn't disappointed. She sighed as she unfolded the piece of paper.

_Kate, please forgive me. I know I went too far and I really am sorry. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you. Please talk to me._

Looking around, she realized that no one seemed to be whispering or sniggering at her anymore. She decided against throwing the note away, instead putting it in her pocket. She talked to Tony a little more than absolutely necessary that day.

Two days went by without notes from Tony. Things were slightly better. They were talking, anyway. It just wasn't natural banter like before. More like strained attempts and winces in place of smirks. Tony was not satisfied.

The next day he left Kate another note and hid behind the corner to watch her open it.

She wasn't surprised to find a folded paper on her desk once more, opening it quickly.

_I miss you._

The tiniest of smiles appeared on her lips, before she pocketed the note and sat at her desk. When Tony entered the bullpen she gave him a genuine smile. She forgave him.

Things were back to normal within a week or so, which is why Kate was surprised to find another note on blue paper placed upon her desk one morning. Glancing around, but not seeing Tony behind the partition, she slowly opened it.

_I love you._

A smile lit up Kate's face. Tony stepped into her view and she ran to hug him. Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked him on the cheek .

"You've redeemed yourself."

"Yay!" Tony picked her up and twirled her around. "Thank God! I was going nuts without you!"

She smiled and bit her lip.

Then he kissed her.

_**The end. Now review.**_


End file.
